Cancer is a complex disease involving interactions between the immune system and the tumour1. The correlation between a “high” intra- and peri-tumoural adaptive immune reaction in colorectal carcinoma and a good prognosis was previously reported. In contrast, a “low” density of T cells was correlated with a poor prognosis2-4. In fact, of all the various clinical and histopathologic criteria currently available5,6, the immune T cell infiltrate was shown to be the most important predictive criteria for survival2,7-9. This is also supported by mouse models of immunosurveillance and immunoediting10-12. Recent advances in cellular immunology and tumour biology are guiding new approaches to adoptive T-cell therapy13 with promising results14. However there is still a need for other reliable methods that will help physicians for predicting the outcome of a cancer in a patient.